Babies on the Brain
by 0Twisted-Symphony6
Summary: Jules has babies on the brain. Shawn notices. ...Super fluffy Shules!


**A/N:**

**I don't even know...**

**I was just driving back to my dorm after my week off and I started thinking about how I want to see Jules interacting with a baby on Psych so that I can pretend it's her and Shawn's baby. Or photoshop it to be her and Shawn's baby. **

**Then this was born. I "wrote" about a third of this verbally because I was driving and then went back and listened to the recording and typed it up and finished it. **

**Hope you like it. **

* * *

><p>O'Hara and Lassiter entered the house, guns raised. There was no sign of the suspect; the house seemed to be empty.<p>

Lassiter groaned and holstered his gun. Juliet sighed, disappointed that they had lost the suspect. Lassiter turned to leave, but Juliet heard a soft whimpering coming from another room in the house. At first, Juliet thought it was a dog, but the whimpering became louder. Soon it became a full-blown cry, and Jules began to search the house, looking for the source.

After checking the kitchen and the living room, Juliet came to a back bedroom. It was locked, but as she stood at the door, the cry escalated into a shriek. Juliet looked around and assessed her options. They could wait for a locksmith, but the baby seemed to be in a lot of distress.

Finally Juliet decided that the best option was to just break down the door. She backed up a few feet and went plowing toward the entrance of the room. She could hear the wood splinter, but it wasn't all the way open, so she back up and rammed into the door again, cringing as her shoulder came into contact with the hard surface. On the second try, she finally got it open, the door swinging and slamming against the wall as she made her entrance.

Juliet looked around the room and noticed that there was no baby in sight and began to search the room. The cries were loud and seemed like they were coming from all around, but she followed them closely and realized they were originating from the closet.

She hastily opened the closet door and noticed a cardboard box. She looked into it and saw a small baby, probably about seven months old. Juliet reached in and picked up the infant.

Judging by the clothes, having been dressed in a pink the onesie, the baby seemed to be a girl. She had light brown hair and pale white skin. She was crying and had her eyes tightly shut, so Juliet could not see the color of the baby's eyes.

Jules bounced the baby up and down, trying to soothe her cries. She began to shush the little girl and smiled as her cries turned into whimpers and she began to quiet down, just as she heard Lassiter call out, "O'Hara?"

Carlton entered the room and his brows furrowed as he watched Juliet with the baby.

She glanced over at him, answering his unspoken question. "I found her in the closet," Jules said. "I don't know how long she's been in there, but she's visibly upset."

Lassiter watched as Juliet continued to coo to the baby, calming her down. He raised his eyebrows at his partner. "I didn't know you were so good with babies," he commented.

"I have nephews," she replied.

Lassiter nodded, and then promptly left the room.

"Alright, sweetheart," Juliet spoke softly to the baby, "let's take you to the police station and then we'll figure out who you are and get you taken care of."

* * *

><p>Juliet sat at her desk in the Santa Barbara Police Station, bouncing her up and down on her knee. The baby laughed and smiled as Juliet talked to her quietly.<p>

They were waiting for Social Services to come pick up the baby, and for the time being, Juliet had volunteered to keep an eye on her. This was partly because the baby began crying when away from Juliet and partly because Juliet wanted to be there as she was handed over to Social Services.

Juliet was so entranced by the baby that she didn't even see Shawn, her husband of four months, walking into the station. He looked at her in surprise as he noticed her with a baby.

"Hey, Jules," he greeted, catching her attention, "something you want to tell me?"

"Oh, Shawn! I found this baby in a house when we were searching for a suspect. Social Services is coming any minute to pick her up, but I volunteered to watch her until then."

Shawn smiled at his wife, noticing how her eyes lit up as she continued to play with the infant.

"So what's this this little one's name?" Shawn asked, letting the baby take his pointer finger in her tiny hand.

"No idea," Juliet answered, smiling at the baby as she tried to grab Jules' long blonde hair. "We're not sure if she's the suspect's child or if she was kidnapped."

"So what's going to happen to her?" he questioned.

"Well, she's going to Social Services for now and she's going to be in foster care until someone claims her. We've already notified the local news stations about the baby so that they can put her picture up. Hopefully somebody sees her on the news and recognizes her. She could be back with her family as soon as today."

"Good," Shawn commented, grabbing the baby's little foot. "Can I hold her?"

Juliet nodded and handed the baby over to Shawn.

"Well, aren't you a cutie?" he cooed to the baby. He reached up and petted her soft baby hair and smiled. He put his lips to her cheek and began blowing raspberries. Juliet smiled widely at the sight of her husband with the baby.

"Do you want to go back to Miss Juliet?" Shawn asked the baby. "Yeah, I think you do." He handed the infant back to Jules because he could see in his wife's eyes that she wanted to hold the baby even more.

Juliet smiled as Shawn put the little girl back into her hands. Jules lifted her so that her feet rested on Juliet's lap and took the girl's hands so the baby was standing on Juliet's legs. The baby's hands wrapped around Juliet's thumbs as she lifted the little girl and danced her around like a marionette. The baby girl laughed and Juliet's face lit up.

Shawn moved to kneel behind Juliet so he could watch the baby from her point of view. He set his head on her right shoulder and kissed Jules on the cheek, smiling as his beautiful wife laughed. Her eyes turned to get a look at him in her peripheral vision and then she turned her whole head to give him a quick peck.

From the corner of her eye, she noticed Vick and a forty-something year-old woman walking out of the Chief's office.

"O'Hara," Chief Vick spoke as the two women made their way toward her desk. "Hello, Mr. Spencer."

"Hey, Chief!"

"Juliet, this is Ms. Mastin from Social Services. She's here to pick up the baby."

Juliet nodded and gently kissed the little girl's soft cheek. "Bye-bye." She stood and placed the baby in the arms of the social worker. The brown haired girl began to cry as Ms. Mastin turned away from Juliet. The social worker bounced the baby up and down to quiet her cries.

"We'll be in touch," Chief Vick told Ms. Mastin. "If we get any calls about who the girl is, we'll contact you ASAP."

Juliet frowned as Ms. Mastin walked away with the little baby who was crying louder and louder as she got further away from Juliet.

Shawn moved from his spot behind Juliet's chair to stand in front of her. He grasped her hands and stared into her eyes. "Hey."

"Hey," she responded, her voice unsteady.

"She'll be okay."

"I hope so." Juliet's eyes continued to follow the baby until she was out of the door. Shawn watched Jules as she turned and sat back down at her desk.

It was silent for a few moments before Shawn spoke up. "Babies are pretty cute."

Juliet smiled softly. "Yeah, they are." She stared off into space, and Shawn was sure he knew what she was thinking about.

"What do you think ours would look like?" Shawn asked.

Juliet's eyebrows shot up as she turned to look at her husband. "Ours?"

"I know you're sitting there picturing what our kid would look like if we had one," Shawn replied with a smirk. Juliet's mouth hung open slightly. She knew Shawn knew her well, but she didn't realize he knew her _that_ well.

Juliet bit her lip, although it still managed to twist up into a slight smile. "I want a baby."

"I know you do, Jules," Shawn replied, taking Juliet's hands in his own. "So do I."

Juliet's face expression turned into a full-blown smile and Shawn's heart started beating rapidly as he watched her beautiful blue eyes lit up in response to his words.

Shawn leaned forward and let his mouth make contact with hers.

"I love you," she whispered against his lips.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yay they're gonna have a baby! :D Hope you liked it. I would love it if you reviewed! :D****


End file.
